


Behind You!

by MissLee



Series: Tumblr Prompts [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dark Crack, Gen, I Tried, M/M, Murder Husbands, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 22:56:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14318913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLee/pseuds/MissLee
Summary: For lavender-lotion who asked for steter murder husbands.





	Behind You!

**Author's Note:**

> I tried. 
> 
> If someone can come up with a good prompt for some more Murder Husbands then please send it my way because I think I'd like to get a bit more practise. 
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://missleeismyname.tumblr.com/)

* * *

 

They stood in the clearing of the preserve just looking at the mangled and bleeding bodies around them. The Fae were always bound to return to the land eventually, despite having been gone for centuries, but they seriously picked the wrong lifetime to come back to fruition with Stiles and Peter leading the fight against the Big Bad of the Month before their pack even knew about it. Bizarre creatures, the Fae, they could be beautiful and ugly in equal measures.

“Hey, Wolfie,” Stiles called from the other side of the clearing where he was crouched over a body of a little malevolent troll-girl, studying her grotesque features.

“You know you don’t have to refer to my species every time you want my attention, a name works just as well.”

“You’re no fun,” Stiles huffed and returned to what he was doing.

Peter waited for a couple of seconds to see if there was anything else to come. When Stiles continued to ignore him he coughed, “Well? Something you wanted?”

Stiles looked up from the girl he was hunched over, “Oh no nothing really.” He feigned nonchalance. “Just thought you might like to look behind you,” he nodded his head towards the fast approaching Queen’s Consort, half-limping half-running, towards Peter with his dagger raised, ready to strike.

Peter swore under his breath and twisted just in time to avoid the blade being plunged into his back. As he came back around he used his claws to slash down the human’s back and the man screamed as he crashed to floor, landing with an almighty thud. “What was the point of that!” Peter fumed. “How about next time there’s a wolfsbane laced dagger coming towards me you just tell me rather than waiting until he’d nearly killed me with it?”

“Calm down, Wolfie,” Stiles placated as he stood and walked over to Peter, patting his cheek condescendingly. “I wouldn’t have let you die.”

Peter grumbled the whole way home.


End file.
